Benjamin Jameson
Benjamin Jameson (born Benjamin Joseph Aiden Jameson on October 26th, 1985 in Des Moines, Iowa), is an American-born professional wrestler currently working for Total Non-stop Action Wrestling (TNA). Life of Benjamin Jameson General Benjamin Jameson (Benjamin Joseph Aiden Jameson-Blade) was born on October 26, 1985 in Des Moines, Iowa. His father, John Blade, is the legendary wrestler from the late 70's to the early 00's. His mother, Rachel Jameson, was an assistant manager for HiVee, a grocery store located in the mid-west states like Iowa. He has one older sibling named Lori Loughlin, who made critical fame in the television series Full House. She now is a wrestler for TNA. He also is related to the Blade wrestling family. Jameson is the half-brother to Josh, Ashley, Mike, and Joanne. Before Wrestling Benjamin only lived in Iowa until the age of two as John and Rachel divorced. Benjamin was taken by her mother and moved to Los Angeles while Lori had stayed with her father and they also had moved but they flew to Queens, New York instead. From then on, Benjamin would live in Los Angeles until he was old enough to earn his way out of California. While at the age of four, his mother couldn't handle the pressure of living in the urban life so the two packed their bags and settled to Diamond Bar, a suburb of Los Angeles. The following year, Benjamin was signed up in the Walnut Valley Unified School District and attended Walnut Elementary. Unlike his sister, Benjamin was living life to the fullest at a young age as he impressed people with his athleticism. During his middle school and high school years, Benjamin amassed enough attention in Football and Basketball that top notch schools in California offered him scholarships to California and USC. Even schools hundreds and thousands of miles away such as states like Florida, Georgia, Michigan, and even Texas wanted him to attend those universities. However, during the summer of 2004 he opted to be near by his mother as he signed a letter of intend to the University of Southern California where he had an option of lettering in Football and/or Basketball. In early 2006, after three roller coaster years in his academics and in athletics, Benjamin decided to drop out of college and focus on a career that he's been eying on since he was a boy, wrestling. 2006 "Early Years" - EWC & TNA In February of 2006, Benjamin drove down to Arizona and signed up for Frank Richards' Hard Knocks of Wrestling School. After a year and one month, Benjamin had made an agreement with EWC and he appeared in two house matches as Triple X but decided to move onto bigger things quickly as Frank Richards' introduced him to Stormy Borden, the head director of talent relations in TNA. In mid-April after two matches on Xplosion, TNA decided to expand its talent by developing a second television show, Impact. Jameson volunteered to be apart of the new show along with The Enforcer, The Game, Undertaker, Kane, Mike Dimter, and other bright young superstars that was in TNA. After a few weeks, Impact decided to put its three biggest stars at the time including Jameson in a Triple Threat Match for the new TNA World Championship. After the controversial finish, Jameson was furious because of the way the match went and he decided to leave TNA. 2006 "Coming Out Party: Part 1" - AMX & TNA After the decision to quit TNA, Jameson was contacted by Vince McMahon, who was running a developmental territory in Montville, Connecticut at the Mohegan Sun Arena where it is less than an hour drive from the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut, to join AMX, All Magnitude-X wrestling. But after a month of operations, the territory had opened in late April and decided to close its door. During the time when AMX was operating, Jameson was probably the most dedicated wrestler on the roster and it was proved when he won the AMX Championship and the AMX Internet X-Core Championship on the same night. Being put so high on the pedestal by Vince McMahon, Jameson did not lose his titles and when they had closed the doors he still had held the two championships. In early June, Jameson had no job and was called up by TNA for an appearance as he faced off against real-life friend, Sting. He then was taken off television to work for TNA behind the scenes as a trainer. While working at AMX, Jameson was the highest paid developmental wrestler in the WWE (which was the same amount as a jobber on Raw or SmackDown). However, not being pleasant about the work schedule (one shows per week) that AMX allowed, Jameson was asked to work on Vince McMahon's new project: WCW and its return. 2006 "Coming Out Party: Part 2" - WCW & ECW In mid-June, it was official on WWE.com as it was announced that WCW would return but with a new look, new feel, and new wrestlers. However, one problem was the contract that Jameson had signed for WCW, which was that he was still connected to TNA. Therefore, Jameson had to cut ties with TNA once more. Things were to get better because two weeks after WCW had debuted, Jameson won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship as he defeated Death. It was noted by plenty of wrestling communities such as PWN Magazine that Jameson's title win was the first since 2001 when Chris Jericho won the 4-man unification tournament for the then-WWF and WCW World titles. Then in a span of two weeks, Jameson went on to win the United States Championship, the Hardcore Championship, and the Television Championship. He was the first wrestler since Booker T to complete the WCW Grand Slam Championship. During late June, there were talks about bringing ECW back while WCW is still active. Days after the proposition, ECW was officially back and WCW had became a separate entity as Vince McMahon had now owned three of the biggest wrestling organizations from the 90's. While holding four championship belts at the same time, Jameson was invited to ECW as he would face Rob Van Dam in a Ladder Match for the ECW World Championship. Jameson would go on and win the title as he became the second wrestler to have won both the ECW World Championship and the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Then in mid-August, barely three weeks after ECW had opened, Vince McMahon decided to shut down both ECW and WCW as ratings were never stable throughout the time both organizations had been running. Like AMX, Jameson walked out of ECW and WCW holding a massive total of five championships (1 from ECW and 4 from WCW). 2006 "Short Stints, Career Stinks" - EFW & ROH Then around mid-August, Jameson agreed to sign on with EFW as he appeared for one televised show in a 5-on-1 Handicap Match. After the event, he decided to for-go his start in EFW and he decides to leave. At the same time, he was called up by Babydoll and continued his backstage duties as he was named ROH's "General Manager". Then a week after his only match for EFW, Jameson decides to "be more serious" (on PWN.com) with his career and tries to find a permanent home in wrestling. For a vacation, he heads down to Florida and is sent an invitation to go backstage of the TNA Imapct Zone by Steve Borden (aka Sting). Soon after, rumors start to surface that Jameson will sign on TNA for the third time. Jameson proves rumors to be true as he walked into TNA headquarters and held a meeting with Stormy Borden about the possibilities of him joining TNA. 2006-2007 "He's back... For the third time" - TNA A press release was sent out and stated that Jameson is back as he signed a deal worth $450,000 for 5 years as the contract is filled with deals that only a man of his stature can find. The deal made Jameson one of the highest paid contracted employees in TNA history. Now entering TNA as his real name, Jameson worked a couple matches when he was involved in an automobile accident. Although he sustained minor injuries, they were countless. Because of that, he was declared to be out until the new year had started. He made his mark clear while being on the injured list because throughout the entire fall and winter of 2006, his decisions and ideas helped TNA more than before. During early-November, Jameson was officially part of the stable Evolution. However, after nursing his injuries Jameson recovered and was able to be in competition. His first match back was against The Insane and the Iron Man Championship. On that night, Jameson won his first championship since last August. Because of that, Benjamin was put on the board of ideas as he'd became one of the experiments of Stormy. However, another automobile accident put things on hold as Benjamin sustained a sprained arm and would be out of action for almost two months. Then in March, after a couple of title defenses and time healing an injury, Benjamin came back as his return match was his first title defense against Rey Myserio. After defeating him, Jameson came out and issued a gut-wrenching challenge to wrestlers backstage for his championship. After couple matches, Jameson grew back into his "Triple Threat" gimmick. A beloved tactical babyface, Jameson went on to pick on undercards while at the same time gave respect to those that deserved it best. Then on the April 12th edition of Impact, Jameson came out to Alex Slash's resignation speech and took his Hardcore Championship as well as "firing" The Game at the same time. Because of his actions, he was placed in a Triple Threat Match for the vacant X-Division Championship against Kyle Stevenson and Marcus Jones at Xtreme Payback. After pinning Marcus Jones, Jameson became the first wrestler on Impact to win three titles while being the first man in TNA's history to win three championships with none of them being the World Title. A week and a half later after winning the X-Division Title, The Demon challenges Jameson after Benjamin's match against Chase Williams. Stormy then issues a match and calls it with the Hardcore Championship on the line. After losing the match and his title, Jameson performs a spot where The Demon slams him down into the announcers table. The table had a mishap and Jameson (legitimately) injures his latissimus dorsi and said he was going to be out for sometime. Only after a month he comes out and addresses the crowd with Charisma. It's been said that Charisma and Jameson were going to be paired up but no one knew when the program was going to be started. During the same show, Jameson comes out and issues four matches for an upcoming show of Impact. It has been said that Jameson will return at TNA's Slammiversary pay-per-view event. Wrestling Facts Finishing and singature moves *''High Impact/''X MarX Da Spot (Jumping Cutter) *''X-Check/''Triple Threat Kick (Superkick) *''STF-X'' (Stepover Toe-hold Sleeper or sometimes preceeded by a Drop Toe-hold) *''X-Ploder'' (Exploder Suplex/Hip-toss into Powerslam) *''Top-rope Elbow Drop'' *''Multiple German Suplexes'' *Arm Twist Short-arm Clothesline *Belly-to-Belly Suplex *Headlock Takedown *Impaling DDT *Inverted Atomic Drop *Jumping Knee Drop *Piledriver *Repeated Arm Drags (sometimes proceeded by an Arm Lock) *Reverse DDT *Spinning Neckbreaker *Standing Dropkick 'Factions/Groups/Stables' *TNA - Evolution (alongside David Arnold w/ Candi Blade, Stormy, & The Game w/ Miss Jackie Gayda) *TNA - nWo Wolfpac (alongside Brock Lesnar, Sting w/ Stormy, & T-Jay) *TNA - Triple Threat (alongside Sting w/ Stormy & T-Jay) *WCW - Triple Threat (alongside Rod Moore & Stephanie McMahon-Forcer) 'Family Members/Relations' *Ashley Blade (half sister) *Joanne Blade (half sister) *Josh Blade (half brother) *Lori Loughlin (sister) *Mike Blade (half brother) 'Managers' *Charisma *''Frank Richards'' *Sting *''Stormy'' *T-Jay 'Nicknames' *The Beast (used in EFW, ROH, & TNA) *''The Triple Threat'' (used in AMX, ECW, TNA, & WCW) 'Previous Federations' *AMX *ECW *EFW *EWC *ROH *WCW 'Theme Music' *''Burn in my Light'' by Mercy Drive (used while in 3rd TNA stint) *''Line in the Sand'' by Motörhead (used while in 3rd TNA stint) *''Ride of my Life'' by Neurotica (used while in 3rd TNA stint) *''Across the Nation'' by The Union Underground (Also used in AMX, ECW, EFW, EWC, ROH, first two TNA stints, & WCW) Championships and accomplishments 'All Magnitude X Wrestling' :* AMX Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) :* AMX World Heavyweight Champion (1x) :* AMX Internet X-Core Champion (1x) 'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :* ECW World Heavyweight Champion (1x) 'Professional Wrestling Newsletter Magazine' :* PWN #45 of PWN 300 in 2006 :* PWN Rookie of the Year :* PWN Top-10 Match of the Year Award (TNA - vs. The Enforcer & The Game) :* PWN Wrestler of the Year 'Total Non-stop Action Wrestling' :* TNA Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) :* TNA Iron Man Champion (1x) - CURRENT :* TNA X-Division Champion (1x) - CURRENT :* TNA Hardcore Champion (1x) 'World Championship Wrestling' :* WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 2006) :* WCW World Heavyweight Champion (2x) :* WCW United States Champion (1x) :* WCW Televsion Champion (1x) :* WCW Hardcore Champion (1x) Trivia *His sister is current TNA Knockout, Lori Loughlin. He is also related to the famous Blade Family as his step-father is a bloodline Blade Family member. Currently his half-brothers Josh and Mike are in TNA also. *Engaged twice (Babydoll in mid-2006; Stormy early-2007). He was single until after he and Stormy had reconciled and are now together again. *First wrester in TNA to hold three titles at the same time (Hardcore, Iron Man, & X-Division). *First and only AMX wrestler to win the World Title and the Internet X-Core Title. If he's able to win the Tag Team Titles, Benjamin can also be the first AMX Triple Crown Champion. *Has a 0-3 record against The Game in his career. *Has had three different stints in TNA. The first two were under the alias Triple X and currently he's using his real name, Benjamin Jameson. *Has never been in a match for the Tag Team Titles in any promotion he's been in. *Joins Sting, Lex Lugar, Diamond Dallas Page, Chris Benoit, Scott Steiner, and Booker T. as the seventh wrestler to have won the WCW Grand Slam. Also, Jameson is the only one to achieve this milestone without winning the Tag Team Titles. *Only wrestler besides David Arnold, Kane, Sting, and the Undertaker to hold two different title reigns simultaneously on Impact (Iron Man & Hardcore). Also, he's the only one out of the five to have not hold the TNA World Championship. *Only wrestler ever to win every male individual championship in AMX and in WCW. If he wins the ECW Television Champion, ECW will be on the list of winning every individual championship in a company. *Only wrestler to be inducted to the AMX, TNA, & WCW Hall of Fames. *Only wrestler to have won the World Championships from AMX, ECW, & WCW. Also, he's won the World Title in every company he has been in with the exception of EFW, EWC, & TNA. *Worked for ROH (Ring of Honor) during the month of August in 2006. Although, he never wrestled in one match for the promotion. Links *Benjamin Jameson's Homepage *TNA Profile *TNA Website Category:CharactersCategory:Wrestlers